


Safe And Sound

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cock Cages, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “I wish you didn’t have to go.” Gerard pouted as he ran his fingers along Mikey’s arm, which was currently wrapped around his chest, holding him close. “I’ll miss you.”





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober 17: orgasm denial  
As soon as I saw this prompt my mind went to cock cages though the idea is less explicit then I would have expected it to be

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Gerard pouted as he ran his fingers along Mikey’s arm, which was currently wrapped around his chest, holding him close. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know.” Mikey whispered, his lips pressing against the back of Gerard’s neck, his own fingers brushing against his belly. “I’ll be back before you know it though.” Gerard snorted, shaking his head slightly. They’d been pretty much inseparable for most of their lives, so it was always strange when they were apart, even more so because he was going on tour. Gerard was proud of him, of course he was, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss him terribly.

Mikey rolled him over so that they face to face and he bought his hand up, his fingers stroking Gerard’s face. “I’ll miss you too. I love you.” He closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. It was far briefer than Gerard would have liked, but he didn’t expect a passionate make our session. Once they parted Mikey reached over to the beside table, pulling the top drawer open and reaching inside. Gerard knew exactly what he was doing and he squirmed a little in anticipation. “Spread your legs.”

Gerard parted them as Mikey pulled the covers off his body, sending a shiver through him. “Good boy.” Mikey smiled down at him, trailing his fingers over his thigh briefly. With his other hand, he bought over the metal cock cage that he’d gotten from the drawer and he quickly set about fitting it around Gerard’s cock. Gerard thought that there was something comforting about this, having his dick locked away, being unable to touch himself until he was back. It was a reminder that, even though he was far away, he’d always belong to him. Once it was secured in place, Mikey slipped a small padlock through the rings at the top, clicking it closed. The key would kept on a cord that Mikey would wear around his neck, keeping it with him wherever he went. “Does it feel ok?”

Gerard shifted slightly on his spot, reaching down to cup his balls and feel the metal cage enclosing his dick. “Yeah, feels fine. Feels good.” He smiled at Mikey, who returned his smile, draping the cord with the key around his neck.

“Ok, now do mine.” Mikey laid back, parting his legs as he handed Gerard his own cage. Unlike Geeard’s his was made out of a bright red plastic though the construction was similar. Carefully he slipped every piece of plastic around Mikey’s cock, starting with the loop that went under his balls and around the base of his dick. Doing this was always hard for Gerard, because he had to fight the instinct to touch him, as getting him hard would defeat the purpose of the whole thing. One of the final parts was actual cage itself, which enclosed his cock completely, apart from the slit at the head. The final piece secured the cage in place and, once that was done, he used the padlock, threading it through and closing it.

“Does it feel good?” Gerard asked as he looked up at him, playing with the key around a matching cord, only his was red. 

“Yeah babe, it does.” Mikey sat up on the bed, leaning over and kissing him gently. “Now, I really need to start getting ready, as tempting as it is to stay in bed with you all day.” Mikey gave him a fond smile before rising from the bed, the springs creaking from the movement and heading over to grab his clothes that he’d set out the night before. Everything else was already packed up in bags downstairs, ready to go once he was dressed

Gerard laud back, pulling the covers up over himself as he watched him pull his clothes on. “I hope you have fun love. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

“I know and I’m glad of that.” Mikey smiled once he as dressed, coming over and kissing his forehead. “You stay safe ok?”

“You too.” Gerard sat up, giving him a tight hug. Partings were always hard, but Mikey was right, he’d be back soon, and Gerard had comics to keep himself busy. And if he did miss his brother, he could always get in touch with him. He let him go, albeit reluctantly and pushed him away. “Now you better go, or I’ll just pull you back into bed with me.”

Mikey chuckled and nodded his agreement, turning away from the bed and heading to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked to Gerard. “I love you Gee.”

“I love you too Mikes.” 

And with that, Mikey turned and left Gerard, who curled up under the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome and appreciated


End file.
